Eternally Photogenic
by Gip-Rik
Summary: Meet Rikku...Beautiful, smart, photogenic...All that stuff. She is hired into a modeling agency and meets Gippal. Gippal is also a model, who sees nothing in her. No talent, no beauty, no nothing. But soon will that change? Will it stay eternal? RR!GxRand
1. In?

A/n:: Wassup! Hey! Bonjur! Como Sava! Bien! LOL! I'm getting used to French! LOL! Oh and guess what?! New FANFIC!!!!!!!! LOL! This one might be good...I don't write really good stories...dull stories...TTYL!

--Gip-Rik

chapter 1:: In?

Zanarkand...Zanarkand was a very big place. Now, out of all of that, on this one little day of such a big place, today was gloomy. Passing through the enormous crowd, a blonde was going towards a direction that the crowd wasn't going into.

"I'm so late!" She said, passing through the huge crowd, storming out and in once again.

There was a storm coming soon, and running down the street, she spotted where she needed to go. The rain poured and soon she was getting wet, just when she entered the place.

"Ah..." She exclaimed. It was warm inside and she took a seat and spotted some coffee nearby. Getting up, and walking to the coffee table, the door opened.

"Ah! Rikku! Surprised to see you!" The male who had just come outside greeted, he was in a black suit and his silver hair spiked up in position.

"Yes! How do you do Mr. Baralai?" Rikku, the blonde had asked, she stood up straight forgetting about the coffee and focusing on her main task.

"No need for formalities, please call me Baralai, OH! And don't worry. Coffee's all yours." He sat down and offered Rikku a seat.

She got some coffee and sat down, sipping the warm strong flavor, with a tip of bitterness, he continued.

"Rikku, me and my girlfriend talked it over."

Her face lit up, knowing to his point she might make it in.

"She likes your style."

She smiled warmly, and her eyes were nearly in tears.

"I like you, and out of the audition, your vey photogenic."

She felt like screaming Wahoo, but soon enough, she then jumped up and asked, "Am I in?"

"Yes Rikku. You are in. Welcome to Zanarkand modeling agency."

A/n:: I no this is short, but I want to see if people like it or not? SOOOO, please review!

--Gip-Rik

Don't flame...


	2. First Day

A/n: Yay! People like it! Wahoo!

chapter 2.:.: first day

Rikku hummed to herself as she finished the washing of the last dish, and put it in the basin. She cleaned up her soapy sink and soon dried her hands. She was very happy that it was her first day and she stared at the kitchen clock.

4:58 AM.

She had just finished her breakfast and she had to be at the studio at 6:30. She looked around and soon went in to her room. Packing the neatly piled clothes in to a bag, she smiled. She couldn't sleep all night and the excitement took over as the thought of the modeling bloomed her head. She continued to smile and her phone rung just so suddenly. Walking towards the phone she picked it up and answered it quietly.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Baralai from Zanarkand Modeling Agency."

"Oh! Baralai! Um, good morning!" She suddenly lit up, she needed to make a good impression and she then sat her self down to the nearest chair and Baralai continued.

"Rikku, are you getting ready? I could get a limo and send it over to pick you up?" He probably spoke too fast to Rikku, and she just had the weirdest look on her face.

"N-no! It's just that, well um, you see, I'm not ready yet." She closed her eyes and hoped he wouldn't laugh it was just the slight embarrassment of stuttering so much.

"Oh, really. Okay then and get all your important stuff. You know you'll be staying with us from now on. Right?" He asked as soon as she thought she faint and think about everything over again.

She just smiled so dully and Baralai still remained silent for an answer.

"Hello? Rikku? Hello?" Baralai had still continued and then Rikku made it back to her senses.

"AH! Yes! I know!" She replied, and of course she didn't know, she was lying. What was she going to do? Leave her apartment? Her home? And never come back?

"Uh, Baralai? Am I ever gonna come back home? I mean I'm not going to stay with you guys forever? Right?" Rikku felt like crying if he were sure to say no. She never knew about this and it would really upset her if she did have to leave.

"Of course not Rikku! You do get a break and day off's and such." Baralai answered and she sighed with relief as she stood up and continued to talk and pack up at the same time.

"Baralai? Um, well, you see? I know I shouldn't be asking this, but, who will I be staying with?" She asked and then sat again. This time he did laugh indeed. She just sat there like a lump on a log wart on a frog, staring at the ceiling doing nothing whatsoever.

"Rikku! You're funny! You know that?" Baralai exclaimed and he then finally concluded, "I'll send a limo in thirty minutes. Okay?"  
" Okay...Bye." She then set down her phone and laughed at what she had done to. She hopped in the shower and brushed her teeth at the same time, getting out and she only had 5 min left. She quickly dressed up in a denim skirt and a red top, put some socks and joggers on, and looked around for everything she needed, All packed up in one suitcase and ready to go.

The doorbell rang and she opened it and it looked like the driver was here.

"Hello." Was all he said as he took her suitcase and set it in the limo. She sat down in the back and she saw that breakfast was already there.

"Yum!" She joyfully said in delight, and she started eating. Eating everything slowly that was ever so good, she saw her car door open, and she noticed she was already there.

"Great..." She muttered, and then she was walking towards the door with her suitcase in her hand.

The door opened and a young man greeted her about the age of twenty-two, who was very tall and to her surprise he was good looking.

"H-hello..." She greeted and tried to pass him through. But he just took her bags and set them down inside and Baralai was just reading the newspaper.

"Hello Rikku." Baralai welcomed and got up and took the suitcase and held it in his hand. "Thanks Nooj. Follow me."

She walked down the quiet halls of the agency and was led to a bedroom. Before entering he had set her suitcase down and looked at her. He then told her something very simple, "You're staying with Leblanc. She's been here for almost a year and so, you'll be staying with her."

Upon opening the door, a long blonde figure slept quietly on the bed and inhales and exhales could be heard.

"Be very quiet Rikku. Now why don't you unpack and soon before you're done, she'll be awake. Now, have a good day Rikku." With those words the door had soon closed and she looked around the big spacious room. It wasn't as big, but it was bigger as she thought it would be. The smell of fresh roses filled her nose and she assumed that this was the wonderful aroma she would be sleeping in everyday. The two queen sized bed each had a wonderful bed sheet, a nightstand, magazines, telephone and more. They even had a sofa, kitchen, bathroom, TV, and laptops for convenience. Rikku started to like it already. She walked into the bathroom, which was bigger than hers and it had two closets that said their names on the doors. She walked down and the shower, bath and toilet, and even seen bathrobes with her initials on them. She had loved it already and soon she had started to unpack. When finished with that, she walked back into the room and kicked off her shoes. Lying back into the big soft bed, she didn't really miss home anymore.

"Good morning Rikku!" A voice beside her had greeted and she jolted up and looked at the sluggish girl.

"LE-LE-LEBLANC?!"

A/n:: Seems like a big place, eh? LOL! Well, I dunno yet, but what does it matter if it's a big place? LOL! That's about enough for 2day, so see ya guys soon and keep those reviews comin!


End file.
